batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam West
Adam West was an American actor, voice artist, and comedian whose career spanned 6 decades of television. He portrayed Batman in the ''Batman'' 1960s television series, voiced the Gray Ghost in Batman: The Animated Series, Marion Grange in The Batman, and Thomas Wayne in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Chill of the Night!". ''Batman'' Filmography In 1959, West's acting career began in films. He appeared in Geronimo (1962) and Joe DeRita in The Outlaws is Coming (1965). He has also appeared in Robinson Crusoe on Mars (1964) and achieved continuing success for the title role in the 1960s series Batman and its theatrical feature film. West has done voice work on animated series, such as The Fairly OddParents and Family Guy, in both of which he voices fictional versions of himself. William Dozier cast West as Bruce Wayne and his alter-ego Batman in the television series Batman, in part after seeing West perform as the James Bond-like spy Captain Q in a Nestlé Quik television advertisement. West was in competition with Lyle Waggoner for the Batman role. The series ran on ABC from 1966 to 1968; a film version was released in 1966. Return Performances as Batman West often reprised his role as Batman, first in the short-lived animated series, The New Adventures of Batman, and in other shows such as The Batman / Tarzan Adventure Hour, Tarzan and the Super 7, Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (succeeding Olan Soule in the role). In 1979, West once again donned the Batsuit for the live-action TV special Legends of the Superheroes. In 1985, DC Comics named West as one of the honorees in the company's 50th anniversary publication Fifty Who Made DC Great for his work on the Batman series. 1992 Episode: Simon Trent West made an appearance in a 1992 episode of Batman: The Animated Series on Fox, but not as Batman (as the role of Batman was already being played by Kevin Conroy). Instead, he portrayed Simon Trent, a washed-up actor who used to play a superhero in a TV series called The Gray Ghost and who now has difficulty finding work. The producers nearly considered scrapping that episode as they figured it mirrored Adam West too much; however, West gladly accepted voicing such a character. Mayor Grange Voice West later had a recurring role as the voice of Mayor Grange in The Batman. CGI File: Batman West vocally reprised his role as Batman for the CGI animated short film Batman: New Times. He co-starred with Mark Hamill, who vocally portrayed The Joker and had originally played the role on Batman: The Animated Series. West also voiced Tom Wayne, Bruce Wayne's father, in an episode of the cartoon series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. In the same series, he played Batman's prototype robot, aptly named "Protobot", or "Proto" for short. Characters portrayed by Adam West in the Batman Universe See also Batman Memorial External links * IMDb's Adam West page * Wikipedia page Category:Batman Actors Category:Batman (1960s series) Cast Category:Batman (1966 Movie) Cast Category:The Batman Cast Category:Batman: The Animated Series Cast Category:Batman Memorial